Futurama: Em A Maquina Do Tempo
by LucyBlackbird3
Summary: Quando o Professor cria uma maquina do tempo, Fry fica com medo de ter que voltar para o passado. Assim acabam em uma grande confusão entre os universos, de alguns desenhos famosos.
1. O Desastre de Fry

**-Fanfic sem noção que fiz junto com o meu primo, Roniclécio (sim esse é o nome dele). Se não gostarem é só dele mesmo (rs. rs. rs.).**

**-comentários são bem vindos, preciso ter uma noção de como estamos indo.**

**- ****Antes de continuar, aquele mesmo papo chato: Futurama Simpsons e outros possíveis desenhos que vão estar aqui não são meus.**

**-E nada de plágios, estamos aqui para nos inspirar e não para copiar, certo?**

_**-Fiz uma revisão, consertei os erros de português. Mais a história é a mesma.**_

* * *

Todos estavam em uma reunião, o Professor tinha uma grande novidade.

**Professor:** Boas novas pessoal.- Fazendo todos se calarem.- Eu recriei a maquina do tempo.

**Fry:** Recriou? Como assim?- Confuso como sempre.

**Leela:** Fry, a anos as pessoas criam e recriam maquinas do tempo.

**Amy:** É assim que aprendemos sobre historia.

Professor: Venham.- E todos foram para a outra sala.- Aqui.

**-** Uahu!- Todo disseram quando olharam para a grande esfera luminosa.

**Fry:** Para onde vamos, professor?

**Bender:** Onde vamos roubar? Digo, onde vamos?

**Professor:** A lugar nenhum, ainda precisa de uns ajustes finais.- Agora em um tom ameaçador.- Não cheguem perto dessa maquina, ou vocês estão mortos!

Mais tarde voltando de mais uma entrega, Fry, Leela e Bender, conversavam sobre a maquina.

**Fry:** Será que o professor só construiu essa maquina, para me mandar de volta?- Com medo.

**Leela:** Bem Fry, você da muitos prejuízos.- Sentada na cadeira do capitão.

**Bender:** Não se preocupe Fry. Se o professor te mandar de volta, vou com você.- Tomando uma lata de cereja.

**Fry:** Serio, obrigado Bender. Apesar de tudo você é um bom amigo.

**Bender:** Por nada cara. E além do mais, fiquei sabendo que há muitas coisas pra roubar, lá no século XX.

De volta a Planet Express, o Professor junto com o Hermes estava fazendo os últimos reparos na maquina.

**Professor:** Pronto Hermes, acho que acabamos.

**Hermes:** Mais Professor, e o problema do desligamento da maquina.

**Professor:** Depois conversamos.- Colocando as mãos nas costas.- Agora vamos, preciso descansar um pouco, antes daqueles malucos chegarem.

**Hermes:** Tudo bem.- Antes de sair, por acidente ele encostou na maquina a ligando.

Na sala de reuniões já estavam Fry, Bender, Leela e Amy conversando.

**Professor:** Droga.- Disse só para ele.

**Amy:** E ai Professor, terminou com a maquina?

Professor: Sim. E depois do meu descanso, vamos inaugurar a maquina, mandando o Fry para o século XX.

**Fry:** Não, eu não vou voltar para o meu tempo.

**Professor:** É apenas temporário.- Tentando o acalmar.

**Fry:** Temporário nada. Vocês vão é me deixar lá.- E saiu correndo pela porta.

**Leela:** Fry! Temos que ir atrás dele, antes que ele se machuque.

Quando todos corriam atrás de Fry, chega Zoidberg com as compras.

**Zoidberg:** Oi pessoal!- Colocando as compras na mesa.- Não achei os olhos de enguia Professor. Mais trouxe os de cobra, espero que sirva.

Percebendo que não avia ninguém por lá, Zoidberg resolve ir procurar pelas salas. É aonde que ele encontra uma porta aperta, e acaba entrando.

**Zoidberg:** Nossa, olha essas luzes. Zoidberg adora luzes.- Disse quando viu a maquina do tempo.

Enquanto isso, Fry depois de dar vários "olés", entra novamente na sala da maquina.

**Fry:** Vocês nunca vão me pegar.- E sem olhar esbarrou o Zoidberg, que caiu dentro da maquina.

**Leela:** Parabéns Fry.- Com sarcasmo.

**Hermes:** Agora temos que procura- lo, e trazer- lo de volta.


	2. As Viagens Entre Os Cartoons (Parte 1)

**-Tive que apagar os capítulo, mais já os coloquei de novo (AH vá! é mesmo!).**

**Continuando...**

* * *

Agora todos olhavam o professor, que trazia algumas cordas do deposito.

**Professor:** Três de vocês vão procurar o Zoiberg, e traze-lo para nosso tempo.

**Amy:** Mais quem vai, porque eu não vou.

**Bender:** O Fry vai.

- Vai Fry! Fry vai!-Todos gritaram.

**Fry:** Porque eu?

**Professor:** Porque você que esbarrou nele.

**Bender:** Pra não falar que eu sou ruim, eu vou junto.

**Leela:** E para alguém realmente procurar, eu também vou.

**Professor:** Aqui pequem.- Entregando as cordas.- Amarrem na sua cintura, assim poderão voltar para o tempo certo.

**Bender:** E quem entra primeiro?- Todos olhando a maquina já ligada.

**-** Vai Fry! Fry vai!- Todos falaram.

**Fry:** Eu...- Se encolhendo.

**Leela:** Eu vou, sai da frente seus medrosos.- E pulou na maquina.

**Professor:** Próximo.- Depois de religar a maquina.

Bender. Vai Fry! Fry Vai!- Rebolando enquanto gritava.

**Fry:** Pare de graça.

**Bender:** Vamos Fry, tudo vai dar certo. Confie em mim amigo.- Colocando as mãos nos ombros de Fry.

**Fry:** É mesmo Bender.- Olhando confiante para ele.

**Bender:** Até parece.- Empurrando ele na maquina.

**Professor:** Sua ver Bender.

**Bender:** Tchau otários!- E pulou na maquina.

**Viagem 1- Leela vai para o tempo do Jimmy Neutron.**

Leela olhou para os lados e não encontrou o Zoidberg, então decidiu voltar. Mais a maquina graças as revisões mau feitas do Professor, enguiçou. Tentou chutar mais no máximo que conseguiu foi explodir sua duplicata, e caiu no quintal do Jimmy.

**Caio:** Olha Sheen, uma lhama voadora.

**Sheen:** Não caio,é o ajudante do Ultra Lord.

**Jimmy:** Não galera, é apenas um se interdimensional de outro universo, ainda não conhecido por nós.

Sheen e Caio: Ahaaa!

**Leela:** Você é esperto garoto.- Se levantando do chão.

**Jimmy:** Sim, tenho QI de 210.

**Leela:** Então você e os seus amigos podem me ajudar? Estou procurando um amigo.

**Sheen:** E como é esse seu amigo?- Balançando o boneco do Ultra Lord nas mãos.

**Leela:** Ele é uma lagosta gigante.

**Jimmy:** Não, não vimos o seu amigo.- Olhando para Caio e Sheen, ambos fazendo caretas pela resposta de Leela.

**Leela:** Então podem me ajudar a voltar para o meu tempo?

**Caio:** Claro , o Jimmy tem uma maquina do tempo.

**Jimmy:** Vamos para o laboratório!- E todos foram para o laboratório

**Leela:** Interessante a sua maquina.

**Jimmy:** É encrível né?- Se gabando.- Já trouxe o Tomas Edson, pro nosso tempo.

**Sheen:** E quase acabou com a eletricidade.- Cortando o barato do amigo.

**-** Jimmy! Quem é essa piriguete?

**Jimmy:** Caramba é a Cindy! Você tem que ir.- Ligando a maquina.

**Leela:** Bem, obriga crianças.- E entrou na cabine to tempo.

**Cindy:** Quem era Nerdtron?- Entrou no laboratório.

**Jimmy:** Ninguém querida.- Disfarçando.

**Caio:** A alienígena?- Logo tento a sua boca tampada por Sheen.

**Cindy:** O que? Você esta ferrado Neutron!

**Jimmy:** Valeu caio.

**Viagem 2- Fry cai em cima de um dos monstros do Scooby-D****oo.**

**Fry:** Onde estou? Ou melhor quando estou?

**Salsicha:** Olhem, o estranho voador pegou o monstro.

**Fry:** Não sou estranho, e muito menos voador. Meu nome é Fry e eu estou aqui...- O monstro se levantou derrubando Fry.

Assim começou uma perseguição musical, com o monstro atrás de Fred e as garotas.

**Salsicha:** Temos que ajudar. Mais como?

**Scooby:** Salsicha, as redes.

**Salsicha:** Isso Scooby, as redes.- Se virando para Fry.- Vem nos ajude estranho!

**Fry:** Meu nome é Fry!

Salsicha e Scooby pegaram as redes, enquanto Fry seria a isca.

**Fry:** Maldita hora!- Com as pernas tremendo.


	3. As Viagens Entre Os Cartoons (Parte 2)

**-Sei, eu demorei muito, mais tive umas coisas para fazer (baixar musica cansa!). Prometo não demorar muito, beleza?**

**- Nesse capítulo tem um pouco de Shelma! (O que eu posso fazer,eu amo Shelma. E até foi facíl convencer ele).**

* * *

**Fry:** Maldita hora!- Balançava as mãos, chamando atenção do monstro.- Ei seu panaca, eu estou aqui!

O monstro vai atrás de Fry, que o leva para a armadilha, enquanto todos gritam "Vai Fry, Fry vai". Salsicha e Scooby jogaram a rede, que caio monstro e em Fry.

**Daphne:** O Salsicha e o Scooby, pegaram o monstro!- Todos os três indo ao encontro dos rapazes.

**Velma:** Isso foi incrível Salsicha!- Dando um beijo no rosto e Salsicha.

**Salsicha:** Não, não foi nada, Velma.- Ficando vermelho, feito um tomate.

**Fry:** Ei! Eu que fui a isca.- Chateado, tentando sair da rede.

**Fred:** Agora vamos ver quem esta por trás desse mistério.- Tirando a mascara do "monstro"- Gibby Norton!

**Velma:** Ai de novo não.- Se escondendo atrás de Salsicha e Scooby.- O que você quer dessa vez?

**Gibby:** Eu estava prestes a ativar, a maior e melhor maquina do tempo, já vista pelo homem. E eu teria conseguido, se não fosse vocês, esse cachorro intrometido, e esse molenga cara de ferrugem!

Depois de todo o mistério resolvido, Fry enfim pede a ajuda da turma.

**Fry:** Vocês podem me ajudar agora? Vocês viram o meu amigo?

**Daphne:** E como ele é, queridinho?

**Fry:** Uma lagosta gigante.

**Scooby:** Hum, lagosta!

**Velma:** Não, não vimos lagosta nenhuma. Principalmente gigante.

**Fry:** Quer dizer que fiz isso tudo a toa?- Deprimido.

**Salsicha:** Você ajudou a resolver o mistério, cara!-Tentando o animar.

**Daphne:** Por isso você merece um premio.- E deu um beijo no rosto de Fry.

**Fry:** Bem, eu tenho que ir. Preciso achar meu amigo.- Ainda com a mão na bochecha, que Daphne tinha beijado.

**Turma:** Obrigado estranho!

**Fry:** Droga, meu nome é Fr...- E acaba tropeçando para dentro da maquina.

Enquanto o Bender teve uma grande sorte, caiu logo no desenho do Riquinho, e óbvio que aprontou muitas quando chegou.

**Bender:** O que é aquilo? Uma mansão. Ótimo, posso fazer muitos roubos.- Falava com sigo mesmo, enquanto esfregava as mãos.- Olha aqueles robôs antigos da Mãe. Tive um plano de gênio.

Bender se misturou com os outros robôs, e conseguiu entrar. Bender foi correndo para o cofre, onde fez quase uma limpeza. Não conseguiu pegar tudo, afinal é muito dinheiro.

**Riquinho:** Ei você!- Vendo Bender sair do cofre.

**Bender:** Agora me dei mau!- E saiu correndo pela mansão.

**Riquinho:** Pega ele Dollar!

**Bender:** Cara eles são tão ricos, que até o cachorro tem nome de dinheiro.

Finalmente Bender conseguiu sair de dentro da mansão, foi quando ele viu Dollar deitado tomando sol.

**Bender:** Olha, o cachorro tem pintas de dinheiro. Não vou perder essa chance .- E em seguida começou a aspirar as pintar do pobre do Dollar.- Adeus otários, até nunca mais!

O professor religa a maquina, e os três caem na frente dele. A maquina da um pequeno curto circuito, fazendo as luzes se apagarem. Depois que Amy pega uma lanterna bastante potente, todos deram um breve relato de suas aventuras.

**Professor:** Tanto esforço para nada. Temos que consertar essa geringonça, para continuar a procurar o Zoidberg.


	4. A Aventura De Zoidberg

_**Desculpe, eu disse que não ia demorar, e se passou uma década... Bem, agora falo serio, não vou demorar pra postar, já que é esse já é o penúltimo.**_

* * *

Zoidberg por azar, ou não, caiu na desenho dos Simpsons. Mais precisamente em cima de Homer, que estava deitado na rede.

**Homer:** Socorro, socorro!- Gritou histérico- Estou sendo atacado por uma lagosta gigante! Uma lagosta gigante?  
**Zoidberg:** Não, não, não!- Andando pra trás, enquanto Homer vinha na sua direção, babando.  
E começou uma perseguição pela casa,Homer correu loucamente atrás de Zoidberg. Eles entraram na casa dos Simpsons, onde Zoidberg tenta se esconder, o primeiro esconderijo foi o quarto do Bart.  
**Zoidberg:** Preciso de um lugar para me esconder!- Desesperado, tentando ficar de baixo da cama.  
**Bart:** Caramba, um siri gigante!  
**Zoidberg:** Não sou um siri, sou uma lagosta, e com muito orgulho.

**Milhouse:** E o que você tá fazendo aqui?- Mexendo no pc.  
**Zoidberg:** Um cara gordo e amarelo, quer me comer.- Tentando explicar.  
**Bart:** Sim, meu pai.- Suspirando.- Ele come tudo o que vê pela frente.  
**Milhouse:** Temos que ajuda-lo Bart.  
**Bart:** Rápido, se esconde aqui.- O colocando no armário.  
Homer aparece na porta, com um garfo, uma faca, e um babador com uma lagosta desenhada.  
**Homer:** Crianças, vocês viram uma lagosta gigante por aí?  
**Bart:** Não.- Depois assoviou para disfarçar.  
**Homer:** Droga!.- E voltou para o corredor.  
**Zoidberg:** Ele já foi?- Abrindo um pouco a porta do armário.  
**Milhouse:** Sim, já pode sair daí.  
**Zoidberg:** Tenho que sair daqui.- Disse correndo para a porta do quarto.  
Mas assim que colocou a cabeça pra fora da porta, viu Homer que estava voltando, e viu o Zoidberg.  
**Homer:** Ei jantar, volte aqui!- Correu na direção de Zoidberg.  
Zoidberg então, entrou em outro quarto, que era o de Lisa.  
**Zoidberg:** Socorro, não quero virar jantar!- Se ajoelhando na frente dela.  
**Lisa:** Nossa uma lagosta gigante. E no meu quarto!- Surpresa.  
**Homer:** Ei, jantar!- Se ouvia.  
**Lisa:** A já entendi. Meu pai quer jantar você, certo?  
**Zoidberg:** Eu tenho que ir embora, eu sou do futuro.  
**Lisa:** Do futuro? Mas isso é impossível.- Ouviram os passos de Homer.- Vem, se esconde de baixo da cama.  
**Homer:** Lisa querida, você viu o meu jantar?- Na portas do quarto.  
**Lisa:** Jantar? Que jantar?- Apertando suas mãos de tanto nervosismo.  
**Homer:** Deve estar na sala.- E saiu.  
Enquanto Homer já procurava na cozinha, Zoidberg desceu as escadas silenciosamente, até o porão onde Marge digamos, "namorava" com _Ringo Starr_. Escutando os seus discos, enquanto pintava um quadro dele.  
**Marge:** Só podia ser, mais uma traquinagem do Bart!- Disse irritada com o susto.  
**Zoidberg:** Espere, eu não sou nada disso, só preciso de ajuda...  
Homer veio do nada, e quebrou uma garrafa na cabeça de Zoidberg, o fazendo desmaiar.  
**Homer:** Agora pronto!- Disse satisfeito.

* * *

_**Não me contive, e tive que colocar Marge escutando o Ringo. Afinal, pra quem não se lembra, a Marge é apaixonada pelo Ringo Starr ( Eu também).**_


End file.
